A typical rolling cone earth boring bit has a bit body with three legs. Each bit leg has a bearing pin that extends downward and inward. A cone mounts on the bearing pin, the cone having a back face that is closely spaced to a last machined surface on the bit leg. A seal located in a seal gland near the last machined surface seals lubricant within the bearing spaces between the cone and the bearing pin.
While drilling, cuttings and other debris flow around the bit. In some cases, the cuttings tend to migrate into the clearance between the back face and the last machined surface. The debris enters the seal area, resulting in wear to the seal and possibly premature bearing failure.
In the prior art, deflecting pins have been mounted in holes in the last machined surfaces. These pins are closely spaced to the back face of the cone for retarding entry of debris into the seal gland area. While workable, improvements are desired.